1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering wheel position adjustment device in which a stopper shock-absorbing material for absorbing shocks during tilt/telescopic adjustment can be mounted on a predetermined position extremely easily and shock-absorbing capacity for tilt/telescopic adjustment can be improved in a steering device having a tilt/telescopic adjustment mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A steering device with a tilt/telescopic adjustment mechanism, which is capable of adjusting the position of the steering wheel vertically and longitudinally in accordance with the physical constitution of a driver, has been conventionally frequently used (see Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication S64-28365 and Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2006-240327). In the structure of this steering device having a tilt/telescopic adjustment mechanism, tilting and telescopic long holes are formed in a bracket portion, and a lock lever shaft and the like which penetrate through these long holes are inserted and disposed. The problem in this structure is that when a metallic bolt is moved along the long holes, end surfaces of the long holes, also made of metal, collide with the bolt at a tilt/telescopic operation limit position, thereby causing metallic clank and impairing quietness and soft operational touch in the operation limit position when the bolt and the end surfaces of the long holes hit against each other.
In order to prevent metallic contact between the bolt and the long hole end portions of the bracket member, there is considered means for absorbing shocks by attaching a stopper material formed by a rubber, a synthetic resin or the like to the long hole end portions so that the bolt shaft and the long hole end portions do not abut against each other directly.
As disclosed in Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication S64-28365 and Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2006-240327, the stopper shock-absorbing material made of a rubber, a synthetic resin or the like was attached, whereby it was possible to absorb shocks and realize quietness. In recent years, however, as to operational feeling in tilt/telescopic adjustment of the steering wheel, it is required to provide automobiles with a higher level of quietness and operational touch in tilt/telescopic adjustment. An object of the present invention, therefore, is to improve operational feeling when performing the adjustment, and particularly to reduce shocks and impact noises that are caused at the time of operation.